


Curl up around me

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Twist to book 6, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin, and Book 7, protective Bill Weasley, pup - Freeform, shhh it's a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Nothing is ever easy for Harry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.... I not sure where this came from but this idea has been bouncing around my head for a while.

Harry looked down at the wolf pup in his arms, and then looked up at the teacher stand around him “Clearly he is lying Headmaster.” Snape sneered as he looked down at Harry and the whimpering pup in his arms. Harry held it closer to his him and let it seek comfort from him as he tried to push down his own whimper; he ducked his head to avoid Severus intense eyes.   
“Why would he lie?” McGonagall asked,   
“Because you don’t just wake up one morning to find a newborn werewolf pup, nosing around on your bed!” He snarled, Harry closed his eyes and held the pup closer he didn’t want to give it up not after all he went through to keep it safe.   
“Let’s not jump to conclusion, I have asked Remus to join us.” 

Before Snape couldn’t say something else there was a knock at the door, Dumbledore walks over and then open it to let Remus walk inside. “I came soon as I could, what is wrong with Harry?” The tawny-haired wolf asked as he looked around the room to see the dark haired teen sat on a chair looking scared out of his mind. He then sees the pup in the teen’s arms he frowns and looks up at the others in the room. The wolf then walks over to Harry as he sees him shake he then kneels down in front of him. “Harry.” He whispered, he places his hand on the teen’s knee and looked up at his frighten green eyes. “Let me look at the pup.” Harry looked towards the others in the room and shook his head. Remus looked over his shoulders and frowned as he realised that the teen doesn’t feel safe. 

Standing back up he turned to Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall “I need to speak to Harry alone.” He told them, Dumbledore frowned and was about to open his mouth. “Please Albus, he is scared he won’t speak to me if you are all here,” Remus told him as he glared at Snape who just sneered at him, Dumbledore looked at Harry as he brought his knees up to his chest as the pup whimpered.   
“Very well.” He turned away and ushered the other out the room. Pulling his wand out Remus threw up a silencing charm around him and Harry and then walked back over to the shaky teen. He kneels down and looks at the dark haired boy.   
“Harry, they are gone now. It’s okay you can tell me what happens?” He smiled softly; he kept himself down on his knees “Is he your pup?” He whispered as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair as Harry nodded. “Were you bit?” Again Harry nodded; Remus moved his hand to Harry’s shoulder and moved aside the boy’s shirt and sees the start of the crescent moon scar on his right shoulder.   
“It was Bill,” Harry said softly, Remus frowned and looked at Harry.  
“But he isn’t…” He stopped and looked down at the pup in Harry’s hand “Oh Merlin, all this time he has been hiding it from us.” He whispered.  
“He-he was scared what would happen if people found out.” Harry uncurled himself and looked at the wolf, letting him see the wolf pup.   
“Did he attack you?” He asked he had to ask he hated to think that Bill had attacked Harry.   
“No! No, he never attacked me. I-I let him…” He couldn’t as he buried his face into the pup’s fur and whimpered.   
“You let him bite you?” He asked, Harry, shook his head and looked down at the pup as he ran his fingers through its fur.  
“Fenrir.” He whispered Remus, become still like a stone as he stared at the teen with wide eyes. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I couldn’t start taking wolfbane potion?” He whispered, “I see how ill it makes you.” The teen whimpered.  
“Oh, pup.” Remus said as he cupped his cheek “I don’t take it because I want to, you know that. But it’s the only way Dumbledore will allow me to be near you. I would never force you to take that horrid stuff.” He growled softly, Harry smiled a little and nodded. “Did this happen last year at the battle?” He asked Harry, nodded again  
“He grabbed as I chased a Death Eater, he dragged it out dragging me off to an empty room. He was given orders by old snake face to bite me. The message was why to kill a family member just make them a monster and the light will do the rest.” Both Harry and Remus frowned.   
“Family member?” He asked the teen shrugged.   
“I don’t maybe he just lost it now. He bit me and I think if Bill hadn’t turned up he would have done something else as well. Bill rushed in to stop Fenrir but the damage was done and then he attacked Bill for stabbing him in the shoulder.” Remus rubbed his cheek with his thumb as he warped is arms him as the teen whimpered as he sorts out comfort from his reminding father figure.   
“We sort of just came together after that.” He told him as he looked down at Remus' hand as he stroked the pup’s head, Harry couldn’t stop whimpered coming from himself “I-I didn’t know…”   
“It happens when you have sex in your werewolf form, I’m just shocked you didn’t have a litter.” Remus tried joking with him, Harry turned to look at him with wide eyes.  
“T-Thank can happen?” He asked   
“Ummm yeah.” 

Harry paled as he looked at his pup as he started to go to sleep. “Okay this is what I am going to do; I am going to tell Dumbledore that I need to call Bill in to help…”  
“I haven’t told Bill.” Harry said, “I was scared.”   
“Think how he would feel if he knows his mate is going through this alone.” Remus chuckled; Harry looked up at him and frowned.   
“Mate?”  
“Yeah of course.” He smiled, he stood up and kissed the top of the teen’s head “Trust my pup. We will then work from there, but I think we need to get you away from Hogwarts, you right not to trust Dumbledore.” 

Dumbledore wasn’t happy to have Bill brought in on this “Can’t you just tell me where he got the pup from?” The white-haired wizard asked he was close to losing his shit and just shaking the teen to try and get the answers out of him. Harry has been strange since the start of the school term, his friends have said he become distance with them, he even quit Quidditch. Telling people he wanted to work harder on his studies he knew something wasn’t right with Harry since the battle last year.   
“No, not yet I need to bring Bill in on this.” He told them  
“Fine, but after he speaks to Harry you must tell us what is happening!”   
“That will depend,” Remus told him as he eyed Snape up and down as he tried to look into the room.   
“On?” The headmaster asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Oh Harry’s mate.” He then closed the door on them.

Once Bill was contacted he appeared almost though the fireplace, Remus stood there and smiled at him and hugged the young man. “You and I need to talk about keep secrets.” Bill frowned at him and then looked at Harry who was looking scared.   
“What?” He asked   
“You and Harry are werewolves, you are also sleeping with him too, oh and you knocked him up.” He growls at him. Bill’s eyes widen as he turned to Harry and saw the pup in his arms.   
“Is that?” He asked   
“You son, yes,” Remus answered. “You need to make it up to your mate, he went through this alone,” Remus tells him,   
“Hi, Bill,” Harry whispered, as he stands up and walks over to him.   
“Harry, my beautiful mate.” The redhead whispered, as he moved passed Remus and scooped Harry up into his arms and kissed him deeply on the lips while trying to be careful of their pup. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?” He asked as he set him back down on his feet.  
“I didn’t know I could… let alone…” He looked down. 

Bill looked around the Headmaster offices and frown as he turned back to his mate. “Do you feel safe there?” He asked as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, he couldn’t help the but smile on his face.   
“No, not safe here.” Harry whimpered “Had no choice but to give birth in my bunk.” Remus and Bill gave each other a worried look.   
“Were you stressed?” Bill asked him.   
“Yes, Ron was having a go at me for quitting Quidditch and Draco I’m sure he knows what happen he kept making wolf or dog jokes when he is around me.” He sniffed.  
“We need to leave I do agree with that, this wasn’t a safe place for him to give birth,” Remus said as he walked over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort sat in his chair watching the fire crackle in the fireplace, Nagini warped around his shoulder hissing happily as he stroked her head. He turned his head to the door and sees his potion master walk and then bend down on one knee “My Lord, I have news about your son.” He tells him, the Dark Lord sat up straighter and looked at him.  
“Yes?” He growled.  
“As of last night, you become a Grandfather.” Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he stood up letting Nagini fall to the ground. She hissed angrily at her master and then slivered off away to her nest as the Dark Lord waved an angry hand.   
“Who dared touched him!” He snarled,  
“His name is William Weasley. He was attacked by Greyback when he tried to stop the giant furball from attacking your son.” Severus tried not to sneer and keep a blank face.

The Dark Lord looked at him and glared at the dark haired wizard who stood there with a blank look. “I needed the boy to see his beloved headmaster in a new light.” He seethed as he eyed Snape up and down. “You were meant to keep an eye on my son, to make sure no harm was to come to him.”   
“My Lord you send a werewolf who has made it known what he wanted to do to Potter from the moment he saw him. I can hardly protect your son if you ordered Greyback to bite him.” He was sure he was going to be Crucio for talking back to his Master. Voldemort pulled out his wand and pressed it under Severus’ chin and growled at him.   
“You forget yourself, Severus, I am your master.”   
“And you will never let me forget it.” Voldemort tilted his head. “Potter had left Hogwarts with his mate and their pup. Dumbledore is spitting acid that his little weapon is no longer under his thumb.”  
“Where is he?” The red-eyed man asked   
“I don’t know, Bill Weasley almost ripped Dumbledore’s throat before he gathered Potter and their pup up and left.” Pulling his wand away from the potion master’s throat and growled at him.   
“Fine my son and Grandchild and bring them to me.”

Meanwhile…   
Harry woke up to the sounds of crying, he bolted upright and looked up at the redhead man pacing up and down the bedroom holding a baby. The teen frowned as his mind tried to put two and two together, that his pup his now looking like a human baby. “Bill?” Harry whispered his name and the man turned to him and smiled as he walked over to him and sits on the bed.   
“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you, but our son had other ideas.” He whispered with a soft smile. Harry looked into the blanket and looked at their child and smiled as he reached out and took him into his arms.   
“He changed.” He softly, as the baby stopped crying and looked up at his mother with large green eyes. “Hello, baby.” He grinned.   
“Oh, sure he stops for you.” Bill joked, Harry looked up at him and smiled and then started to cry. “Hey? What’s wrong?” He asked as he moved and warped his arms around his mate.

Shaking his head the teen pressed his face into the red head’s chest and breathed in his scent “Nothing, nothing his wrong I’m happy.” He told him as he felt Bill pull him closer to him “I’m happy. I have you and our baby and for once I feel safe.” He looks up and sees bright amber eyes looking down at him, pushing himself up he kisses Bill on the lips before curled up in his arms.   
“Good.” The red-headed wolf whispered and leaned back against the pillows.   
“I didn’t give him a name.” Harry said, “I was found out before I could even think.” He mumbled as he looked down at the peaceful child. Bill hummed as he ran his fingers up and down Harry’s tights.   
“What would you like to call him?”   
“I don’t know, for some reason I want to call him Sage.” He bites his bottom lip, Bill chuckles and kissed his throat.   
“Sage? Where did that come from?” He asked with a slight chuckle, Harry shrugged and looked down at him.   
“It was a nickname I got when I went to Muggle primary school. I don’t know I kind of liked it.” He mumbled, he then shook his head “No your right it’s a silly name.”  
“Harry I never said it was a silly name, I just wanted to know where it comes from. It’s not a bad name; I’ve heard worst plus it also means the healing plant.” Harry smiled at Bill’s comforting words. “My beautiful sexy wolf.” Harry blushed as he looked up at Bill who was just smiling softly at him.


End file.
